


"Snitches Get Stitches"

by HugsNotDrugs



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Forced Oral Sex, M/M, POV Second Person, Rape, Underage - Freeform, blowjob, im very sorry, non-con, not a love story!, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HugsNotDrugs/pseuds/HugsNotDrugs
Summary: based on my least favorite quote. ever. seriously, burn it in hell. i'm sure no one wants to hear my vent on it but this fic is basically that anywayin which rick and morty are in a heartless relationship.THIS IS NOT GOING TO HAVE A HAPPY ENDING





	"Snitches Get Stitches"

**Author's Note:**

> i highly enjoy writing many different kinds of things and *no one* asked for 2nd person POV rape but uhhhh here i am and here it is
> 
> TRIGGERS: RAPE! the whole thing is rape and only rape and it will not be pleasant to read! some violence also  
> definition of second person point of view: YOU are the subject of the story, YOU will be in morty's position! please please _please_ don't read if you cannot handle rape.
> 
> okay... this might have been a terrible idea tbh

You hate this, so much. Rick’s filthy tongue ravishes your neck and whispers in your ear promises to make you feel good. He promises to make you feel good. Yet all you can think is how much the smell of the alcohol stings your nose and makes your brain go numb. His legs pin you down and your shins hurt. You want to tell him that his sharp knees are digging into your legs but now he has his tongue in your mouth and you can’t breathe because he’s pinched close your nose to keep your mouth open to give you kisses filled with the wrong kind of passion. You’re crying now, your biology making one last bid for Rick to stop, please stop, but now it’s too dark in your bedroom and he can’t see them rolling down your cheeks. You hear the sharp noise of his zipper coming down and you shudder because you know what’s coming and you can’t do anything about it. He sticks his dick in your face and it looks and smells disgusting. It’s unwashed, uncut, and twitching in excitement at the thought that it was going to violate a teenage boy who was his own flesh and blood. You look up accidentally and catch Rick’s dangerous grin that says you can’t do anything but go along. And maybe you really can’t. So you kneel and put your lips to it and kiss the tip because maybe after this he will stop. But there’s too many maybes and you feel powerless, so powerless against this tall scary man who on good days loved you like a normal grandfather but on bad days hurted you for his own pleasure. You move your head up and down and swirl your tongue around because you’ve watched porn and you know how it’s done. His penis forces slick down your throat but it wasn’t the kind that meant it was going to be over, it was the kind that meant it was just getting started. You’re choking now because he’s thrusting into you and you can feel it pounding your skull and you think your throat must be bleeding because where else would the blood have come from? You fall into a trance and sit there on your knees and takes it all as he finishes with a grunt of pleasure and you close your eyes in relief as you move to spit out his bitter cum but he puts a hand over your mouth and you swallow it down and now it’s coating your throat and every breath you take has his smell on it. You feel your stomach heave and throw up acidic water and chunks of your lunch onto your bed sheets and you look quickly at him, scared of what he will do to punish you. Rick’s face contorts into a scowl and he grabs your hair roughly and oh, you’re going to get it now, for being a bad boy and not taking his semen. He flips you around so you can’t see what he’s going to do anymore and he slaps your rear so hard you’re forced to display your hole to him. He thrusts in two fingers and the stretch burns, but you take it because it’s going to be way worse later. In and out, your body follows the sickly rhythm he sets for his sloppy foreplay. He lines up at your entrance and you barely have time to prepare before he slams it in, stretching you like a rubber glove that’s too small. And that’s all you’ve become, an object as he uses you until he’s satisfied for now, in and out and muttering about how good and tight you are when you’re tensed up with pain and fear. He pulls out after an eternity and splatters cum on your face, marking you as his. He takes a Sharpie and writes something on the small of your back and plans to buy longer yellow t-shirts for you. He zips up his pants and leaves you in your bed that now stinks of sex and despair and that’s all he does because he knows you won’t do anything, either.

 

That never ending mantra: “Snitches get stitches.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was highly taxing to write considering the lack of punctuation and what i imagine the experience to be like. i hope this doesn't offend anyone...
> 
> comments are appreciated but honestly i don't blame you if you hated it and just want to forget about it because i do too
> 
> thank you for reading, i swear i'll write more fluffy things soon ;u;


End file.
